Seishin: The Odd-eyed little girl
by chengsandagan111
Summary: It's the first day of school and Seishin eats her breakfast together with her mother Seira and daddy Shinwoo. They just got home last night from their vacation in Lukedonia.
Hehehe, especially cooked and prepared for **the composcreator**

Thanks for the wonderful suggestion!~  
here it is! This one's for you. I hope you like it.

A SeiWoo NOBLESSE fanfiction + OC's + parenthood + (BONUS APPEARANCE of Suh Yuna as parent)

Contains RACISM and/or BULLYING.

 **A/N** : dear children and adult readers, whatever wrong-doings you may read in this story, please DON'T YOU EVER try or even dare to copy, imitate or demonstrate those! If someone BULLIES you, just go and tell your parents immediately or anyone who has the right authorities. Don't take justice into your own hands just because you're mad or whatever. Okay? XD 

* * *

**Seishin: The Odd-eyed little girl**

By: **chengsandagan111**

It's the first day of school and Seishin eats her breakfast together with her mother Seira and daddy Shinwoo. They just got home last night from their vacation in Lukedonia.

"Isn't it nice to be back here in Seoul? Are you ready for school, huh baby?" Shinwoo asked their four year old daughter.

Their little girl didn't answered right away, she just continued to eat her meal quietly. Seira glanced at Shinwoo then onto Seishin.

"...is there something wrong, baby girl?" Shinwoo asked politely. Draping his hand on her shoulder.

"...mom, dad, I don't think I can go to school. They will make fun of me." Seishin finally said. Her eyes still darted on her plate.

Seira sighed and tucked their daughter's hair behind her ear.

"But you can't be absent on your first day of school..." Seira calmly said.

"...they will just make fun of me, look at me! Look at my eyes!" The little girl exclaimed. Her tears started to fall.

She just remembered the trash talks, discrimination and threats of a pureblooded clan heir about her eyes and her father, Shinwoo.

Seishin is an odd-eyed four year old girl with an extra-ordinary parents, her mother is a powerful noble and her father is an enhanced human. Before, whenever she's outside their house, some children will try to make fun of her odd eye color and her father until they success on making her cry.

There was a time when a kid tried to stab Seishin's eyes with a pencil when they were still in Lukedonia and thank goodness, she didn't get blind but that made Seishin scared of anyone until now.

It breaks their hearts whenever Seishin cries. She's a sweet, loving, beautiful and perfect child they could ever wanted. She's been a good girl ever since she was born. They never wanted their child to suffer in pain and humiliation and they never wanted to harm any normal humans just for revenge.

Seira and Shinwoo did their best to comfort their child.

"...this time, I'll make sure no one will hurt you. we'll take you to your school everyday and wait for you until your class is over, do you want that?" Shinwoo offered. Wiping Seishin's tears.

"...really, Dad? Everyday?" The little girl asked and looked up at her father.

Shinwoo and Seira nodded with warm smiles on their faces. Finally, their child's face lighten up. Maybe Seishin don't just need attention, but rather 'their full attention'.

The three of them arrived and walked in at Seishin's new school, the Yeh Ran Pre-School.

Shinwoo stopped for a moment, letting Seira and their daughter walk few steps ahead of him. He glanced at the school building and realized that it looks just like their Yeh Ran High School.

Then he glanced at the children with their parents from a distance until his wife noticed him.

"...is there something wrong?" Seira asked.

Shinwoo stared at her wife for a minute. He just remembered their highschool life together many years ago. The first time he protected Seira and their other friends on a gang war, the day when he got enhanced and made blood contract with Seira, when they got married, the day when Seishin was born and fought for their family until today, bringing their child to her new school.

Shinwoo walked closer to Seira and Seishin. He lifted their child and carried in his left arm then he held hands with his wife.

They walked down the school corridor and didn't mind the people chatting and staring at them.

"woah! Look at that child..."  
"Mom, why are her eyes has different colors?"  
"Shhh! They'll hear you!"  
"...probably, that's his wife."  
"They look perfect!"  
"...silver hair...?"  
"I've never seen anyone so beautiful like them."  
"Look at those eyes!"  
"Mom, I want that hair and eye color too!"

Finally, Shinwoo found Seishin's classroom. The noisy, crowded, small and happy children surrounding their brunette teacher.

"...we're here. Are you ready?" Shinwoo asked his daughter.

Seishin took a glance at Seira then onto his father. She nodded and smiled at her parents and let Shinwoo lowered her onto the floor.

"Excuse me, Ma'am...?" Shinwoo called.

The teacher looked at him, her face was familiar. She yelled in excitement right when she saw Seira standing beside Shinwoo while fixing their daughter's hair.

"Oh my gosh! Shinwoo! Seira!" Yuna exclaimed. Holding hands with a five year old young boy.

"Yuna? Y- you work here?" Shinwoo asked.

Yuna excused herself and walked away from the crowded noisy children around her. She brought the young boy closer to Shinwoo, Seira and their child then introduced them to each other.

"...mom? Why are her eyes has different colors?" The young boy asked. Glancing back and forth from Seishin then to Yuna.

"Is he your child?" Seira and Shinwoo asked in unison.

Yuna laughed and told them that this young boy in front of them is her son and she's married with M21. Shinwoo kneeled to the kid's eye level and stared at the young boy's face. Still studying the perfect resemblance of the child from their friend.

"...so that's why he looks so familiar! Look at those silver eyes!" Shinwoo exclaimed.

"See this young and beautiful girl here? She's my baby. Don't fight with her, okay? Protect her while we're away... just like how your father protected us when we're still young." Shinwoo told the silver eyed kid. His one arm draping on Seishin's back.

Shinwoo clenched his hand and turned it into fist then pointed to the young boy in front of him, waiting for a fist bump. The young boy knew what he meant and did the same gesture right away. They bumped their fists and smiled.

The morning bell rang and classes are starting. Seishin kissed goodbye to her parents. Shinwoo and Seira are now relieved, hoping that this will be a good start to make Seishin forget the discriminations she heard and suffered before.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!~


End file.
